Mysterious Pictures
by Thruma
Summary: Harm finds some interesting pictures. A little Brumby-bashing!!!


Title: Mysterious Pictures  
  
Authors: Kate (militarygirl@t-online.de) Thruma (webmaster@brittas-world.tk)  
  
Category: Romance, just a little Angst  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Spoiler: Boomerang II  
  
Summary: Harm finds some interesting pictures. A little Brumby-bashing!!!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of these wonderful characters. They belong to Donald P. Bellisario and CBS, and they can be very lucky about that.  
  
Author's Note: We just thought about this little story while chatting about some photos of CB. We don't mean to offend fans of Brumby! This is just for fun. (Thanks to our beta-readers. You did a wonderful job!)  
  
~~~~~~~ 1454 Zulu (08.54 am EST) JAG HQ  
  
"You know perfectly well that I'm right about this!" Mac said as she left the elevator.  
  
Harm followed her out. "No, he didn't even know of it. Believe me, I'm not always right, but this time it's true!"  
  
"Oh yeah? You know what? You just want to prove that men are always right, that they know everything, but this time it's different. I'm right! And that's all I have to say!"  
  
"Okay, but I'll prove it to you that I'm right. Just give me a few minutes." He turned and left for the file storage room.  
  
Mac smiled at his behavior. That was typical for Harm. He wanted to be right in everything for the last few days. What was it with him? But she let him do it. If he wants to behave like that then he can. She would tolerate it. In fact, it was kind of cute. No, she wouldn't use the words cute and Harm in one thought again. She had Mic now and she was engaged to him, so the Harm era was over. He had his chance in Sydney, but he wasn't able to let go, so it's over now.  
  
~~~~~~~ 1528 Zulu (09.28 am EST) Mac's office  
  
Harm stood in front of Mac's office, but she was nowhere to be found. He decided to wait until she returned, to show her that he was right.  
  
"Commander, there is a Lieutenant Alton on the phone." said Lieutentant JG Bud Roberts.  
  
"I'm coming Bud. I just have to put a file in the Colonel's office."  
  
Harm stepped into the office and searched for a place where he could put the file, but since the desk was too loaded, Mac would never see it immediately. If he was lucky, she would see it in a few days or weeks. A short note should do it. Harm took a little piece of paper to write something on it that would attract her attention. He wrote: SEE, JARHEAD, A NAVAL AVIATOR IS ALWAYS RIGHT! H.  
  
When he turned to put the file with his notice on her desk, he knocked down some files. They scattered on the floor and their contents were spread everywhere in the small office. Lieutenant Alton would have to wait. Harm needed to clean this mess before Mac returned and wondered what he was doing there on the floor in her office.  
  
When nearly every file was back at it's place (hopefully at the right place), he bent down to collect the last one. A few photos had fallen from it, so he tried to put them back in the folder, but when he turned the photos he caught a glimpse of what they showed. He swallowed at this sight. What was that? Why were they in this office? Well, it was obvious why they were in 'this' office, but they shouldn't be in the headquarters at all! These were pictures of Mac in dessous!  
  
Harm put the photos back in the folder, before anyone would see what he was doing there, or better, what he was looking at. They could get the wrong impression. Not that he didn't enjoy these photos, or to see his Mac like that. 'His Mac'? Where did that come from? No, she wasn't his Mac. She was now engaged to Brumby, because of his stupidity! Had he said something on the ferry in Sydney, she wouldn't be engaged to this Mr. Ed! Now it was too late. He had to live with his lack of action.  
  
He decided not to confront Mac with his discovery. It was her personal business and he wasn't even supposed to see the photos! So he put the folder with them on the pile of the other folders and his folder with the note on top of them and left her office.  
  
~~~~~~~ 0006 Zulu (06.06 pm EST) Harm's office  
  
Harm wanted to be home a lot earlier today, but as always, he had a case that was too difficult to finish in his working hours. However, he preferred to sit here and work than be at home and bored. He would just think about Mac, like he always did. This was the main reason that Renée broke up with him, but it was just a small loss. He hadn't even loved her really. She was just kind of a surrogate for Mac. He needed something to get over Mac, to push thoughts of her away. And that was the only way for him. But now Renée was gone and he didn't even regret it.  
  
He caught himself thinking about the photos of Mac again. He really needed a little distraction, so he got up to get a cup of coffee.  
  
When he stepped out of his office, he saw that there was still light in Mac's office. Wondering what she was doing in so late, he crossed the bullpen and knocked.  
  
"Mac? Are you in there? Are you are still working?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mac? Is everything alright? Can I come in?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door and saw her.  
  
"Mac! What happened?" Harm said as he saw Mac sitting at her desk crying.  
  
"Nothing you can help me with. I'm okay. It's just something personal. I will be better in a few minutes. I just need to be alone for a while." Mac stated with tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh no, Mac, I don't believe this. You can tell me anything. What happened to make you cry? Come on, some time ago we could tell each other everything."  
  
"You said it: Some time ago. But this time I should go to Mic with my problems." This simple sentence made her cry even more.  
  
"We can try to be friends again - best friends, as we where before, but you have to open up to me. Mac, please tell me. Is it Mic? Has he done something to you?" Harm said.  
  
Instead of answering, Mac leaned against Harm and let her tears flow unhindered. He put his arms around her and tried to soothe her. After a short while, she calmed and pulled back. She wasn't able to look Harm in the eyes while searching for the right words to tell him what made her cry.  
  
"About two weeks ago, Mic came by for dinner and to spend some time with me. After dinner, he said he wanted to do something he thought about for a long time. At first I wondered what that would be, but I trusted him. Even when he told me what it was. It was kind of a shock, but he made it sound like an ordinary thing. He said he wanted to take some photos of me - in dessous. You can imagine how shocked I was." Harm just nodded silently. "Well, I told him that I would do that, but only without film in the camera. So it would be just something between the both of us and no one would ever see the photos, because they wouldn't exist. He promised that there wasn't a film in the camera and showed me a film he had in his pocket. He said that he wanted to put this particular film in the camera for the photos, but since I didn't want it, he put it back in his pocket. I trusted him Harm. I really did. And now." She dissolved once again in tears.  
  
"What photos, Mac?" Harm had a brief flash of the photos he found in Mac's office this afternoon. Was it possible that these were the photos she was talking about that Brumby took of her?  
  
"I wish they wouldn't exist. He lied to me! He lied to me to take these photos!" She gave the folder to Harm and he opened it, afraid of what he would see. They were the photos he saw earlier today in her office. They were great, but it bothered him a lot that Brumby took them.  
  
"I just let him do it because I thought he respected me enough to do what I wished. There shouldn't have been film in that damn camera! It is bad enough that he took these photos without my knowledge, but he did more. Something that is a lot worse. Harm, he published these on the Internet! The whole world can see these! What should I do now? My career is over if someone sees them. Just because of one mistake! I have made a lot of mistakes in my life; you know that better than anybody else does. But this time it's terrible. If I only said I didn't want him to pretend to take some photos, this would not be happening right now."  
  
"Sshh, I will help you. I will do everything I can to stop this. I'll talk to Mic about taking the website down. I know it won't change the situation that he lied to you, but it is a start. Just remember that I'm always here with you. I will help you with everything that happens, it doesn't matter what it is." Harm knelt beside Mac and stroked her back to soothe her.  
  
"I know, Harm. You know what? I guess we never stopped being best friends. We just paused."  
  
He smiled at her. "I'll take you home now. You need a little rest to calm down from everything. And tomorrow it will be better. Not entirely, but a little. At least, you'll feel better. More relaxed."  
  
"Maybe you're right." She stood and gathered her things.  
  
When Harm led her out the door and to the elevator, there was only one thought floating through his mind: Mic Brumby, you'll pay for this dearly!  
  
~~~~~~~ 0128 Zulu (07.28 pm EST) Harm's apartment  
  
Harm picked up the phone to dial a number he never thought he would dial in his entire life.  
  
"Brumby."  
  
"Hey, Mic, it's Harm. I thought we could talk a little over some beer. What do you say?"  
  
"Am I hearing right? You want to talk to me? Just like that?"  
  
"No kidding. I thought we should get used to each other, 'cause you're marrying Mac and you know that she's a close friend of mine. We could talk about a few things and maybe we'll find something we both like?! So, what do you say? McMurphy's? In half an hour?"  
  
"Sure. See you there, mate."  
  
Harm hung up and thought about his plan. Yes, Brumby had to pay for his betrayal! Better now than later!  
  
~~~~~~~ 0215 Zulu (08.15 pm EST) McMurphy's  
  
As Harm entered McMurphy's he looked around to find Brumby sitting on a chair at the bar. The ex-pilot sat down next to him and ordered a beer.  
  
"Hey, Buddy! I wondered whether you would come or not." Brumby said to his former 'rival'.  
  
"Sorry, Bugm ... uh ... Brumby. There was an accident on the Beltway." Harm replied. *Oh boy, if you would know what you have to expect this evening, you won't be so happy. How could you have done something like this to Mac? I'll make you pay, I promise you!* Thoughts of Mac permeated his mind. *She is so cute and beautiful. A jerk like you isn't worth her, Bugme!*  
  
"Doesn't matter, but I kept thinking about why you wanted to talk to me. I don't believe that it's only that you want to get along with me. What's the real reason?" Mic asked. *Something is wrong. Sure, I know he can't stand me, but he has always been polite, okay sometimes not, but usually he seemed to accept me. But something has changed this evening. What the hell is going on?*  
  
"What have you done to Sarah?" Harm blurted without warning.  
  
Harm using his fiancée's first name made Mic uncomfortable. What was going on? "Huh? What do you mean, Harm?" Brumby returned carefully watching what he was saying. Somehow he felt guilty about something but he didn't know exactly what it was.  
  
"I mean the pictures you have taken of her!" Harm countered.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Mic tried to act like he didn't know of any pictures. *Oh damn. She told him what happened in her apartment. What shall I tell him now?*  
  
"Don't act like you don't know. The photos you took of her in dessous without her permission!" Harm was angered at Mic's evasion.  
  
"That isn't true! I had her permission! But that isn't any of your business!" Mic defended himself against Harm's accusations.  
  
"Yeah, with her permission. But she didn't know that you lied to her! You told her there was no film in the camera. You lied to her. But if it would be only that! Instead of giving her the pics, say sorry and take her out for dinner, you put them on the web!!!!!! Tell me, how stupid can someone be? Do you want to ruin her career? She is too good for you!" Harm was getting angrier with each word he shouted out at the Australian Commander.  
  
"SHE wanted me to take the pics. And she knew that I put film in the camera. And why in heaven should such a beautiful woman as like Mac not be shown on the web????" Mic couldn't understand Harm's reaction. *Is he jealous? He should be glad to be able to have such sexy pics of Mac because he won't be able to see her like that in his whole lifetime!*  
  
"You damned stupid guy! Did you ever think that Mac could be thrown out of JAG and even out of the Corps if someone finds this pics????" Harm couldn't believe how Mac could be engaged to such a stupid guy.  
  
~~~~~~~ Same time At the Roberts' home  
  
"Thanks for dinner Harriet. It was delicious!" Mac said while putting away her dishes.  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am!" the Lieutenant glanced at her senior officer.  
  
"Harriet, how often do I have to tell you that you can call me Mac in private?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Ma'am ... uh ... Mac!" she smiled.  
  
"It was a nice evening, Harriet, and thanks for the spontaneous invitation but I have to go now to get some rest and relax a bit."  
  
It was unusual for the Colonel to leave quickly, so Harriet asked: "Are you all right, Mac?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. And I better keep going. Your husband will be here any time."  
  
Just as Mac said the words, Lieutenant Bud Roberts opened the front door.  
  
"Hi Harriet-darling!" He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hi Colonel. Already leaving?"  
  
"Yes, Bud. I need some time to relax." She replied smiling tiredly. "Maybe I will have a little run to McMurphy's before I'll go home."  
  
"Okay, Mac. Have a nice evening what ever you're going to do but if something bothering you, you know where to come."  
  
"Yes, thank you for that. And thanks for the dinner again!" Mac took her coat and turned to leave. "Bye you two and give AJ a kiss from me!" As she stood close to Bud she whispered: "You should be very proud to have this special woman, Bud!"  
  
"I am, Ma'am, I am!" He whispered back.  
  
When Mac had left Harriet asked her husband: "So what did she tell you what I shouldn't hear?"  
  
"Uh, she told me that I can be proud to have you in my life!"  
  
"And? Are you?"  
  
"Yes! And I love you more than anything in the world!" He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her gently.  
  
~~~~~~~ 0245 Zulu (08.45 pm EST) In front of McMurphy's  
  
Mar parked her car in front of the bar and went inside. *Now a Tonic water and then I'll go home and ... * She couldn't go any further with her thoughts because a crowd of people got her attention. As she approached she realized that there were two men fighting with words and trying to fight with their fists and they already hit each other. She stood close now and suddenly realized: *Oh my God! It's Harm and Mic! What in the hell are they doing there? Oh no, God, please don't let it be what I'm thinking. Probably Harm wanted to protect and defend me against Brumby but I would have done it myself tomorrow! I have to make them stop!* And without any further thinking she went though the crowd of people so that she stood in front of the two fighting sailors. "What in the hell is going on here?" She barked in her normal commanding voice at them.  
  
"Uh, Mac? What are you doing here?" Harm and Mic were surprised.  
  
"I'm the one who's asking questions or shall I use my rank to make you answer?" She was angry. No, angry wasn't the right word. She just couldn't understand what was going through their minds when it was about a woman. *Stupid men!!!*  
  
"Uh, Ma'am, we were just doing some 'men's talk'!" Mic replied carefully.  
  
"It would seem so! Follow me, we will discuss this outside without any spectators." She glanced furiously at the crowd who had been observing Harm and Mic.  
  
As they stood outside McMurphy's Harm tried to explain: "I wanted to talk to Mic because he had hurt you that much. But we two got so angry that our discussing is ... uh ... degenerated a bit!"  
  
"Harm, thanks for your help but you know that I can handle my problems on my own. But I have to say something that goes to each of you: It seems that you have been fighting about me. I am not some trophy to fight for. This is my life, and it's me who decides who I love and who I don't. And you, Mic, I do not love you anymore! Sorry to do it now. Actually I wanted to tell you that tomorrow but if you want it that way!" She pulled off the ring Brumby had given to her. "How can I ever trust you again after you lied that much to me and tried to ruin my career?" Some tears escaped her eyes.  
  
"Sarah, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never do such stupid things again .... oh Sarah .... I love you!" Mic tried to get her back but he already knew that it was in vain. He had his chance and lost it. *Guilty as charged, Mic!* He thought sarcastically.  
  
"Get out of my life, Mic and never call me Sarah or Mac again. From now it's Colonel or Ma'am, understood?" She glanced at him with an icy look in her eyes and to Harm she said: "I will take you home and take care of your little injuries."  
  
Harm nodded and so did Mic but not because he was happy. He just realized that he lost his chance and so turned and walked off. He was upset and when nobody could see him, he let himself cry. And he cried all the way home to his apartment where he wrote a request to Admiral Chegwidden to send him back to Australia.  
  
~~~~~~~ 0320 Zulu (09.20 pm EST) Harm's Apartment  
  
"Ow, that hurts!" Harm said to Mac as she put some ice on his injured lips.  
  
"Be quiet, Sailor!" Mac ordered. She sat next to him on his couch in the living room.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" He did as ordered the whole time Mac took care of his little injuries, mostly scratches and bruises.  
  
"Okay, finished." The woman looked at her partner and thoughts came up in her mind: *He's really cute. How he tried to defend me. Wow, why didn't I realize it earlier? Oh, Sarah, you better stop thinking that way. You may fall in love with him, or has it already happened? Have you fallen in love with him?*  
  
"Hey Mac, are you all right?" Harm interrupted her thoughts. "Earth to Mac! Hello?"  
  
"Uh? What did you say? I was daydreaming a little!"  
  
"I asked you if it was easy to give up with Mic and when did you decide to do it? If I make you feel uncomfortable with these questions you don't have to answer."  
  
"No, no. It's okay. Giving up is never easy, you know. But it was much easier to do it because I already decided that long time ago. Because I realized .." She couldn't go any further. Should she tell him about her feelings? How would he react?  
  
"What, Sarah?" He asked softly moving closer to her. Somehow he knew what she was going to tell him now.  
  
She look up at him to find his gaze full of love. Had she heard that right? Did he call me Sarah? He never did that before!  
  
"Hey, you can tell me anything, you know!"  
  
"I realized that ... that ... I love you!" The last words were only a whisper from her lips.  
  
"Oh, Sarah!" He returned with a low voice. "It can only be a dream that you are telling me you love me!"  
  
"It's true Harm! Please say something!" - *Why in the hell doesn't he answer? Why doesn't he reply that he loves her too?* Mac started biting her lip the way she often does when she was nervous.  
  
"Sarah, do you know how long I wanted you to say these three little words to me?" He paused to look in her mysterious brown eyes. "I love you too, Sarah! And I will always love you!" To seal this promise he took her in his arms and kissed her. First softly, then full of passion. And he kissed the tears of joy away from her face!  
  
She was so happy. Lying in the arms of the man she loved and knowing he loved her too made her feeling very well. And while she kissed Harm she thanked Brumby for taking the photos of her. What would have been if he hadn't taken them? Harm and she would never be together, so all started with these mysterious pictures!  
  
~~~~~~~ Harm's apartment 0341 Zulu (10.41 pm EST)  
  
Harm scooped Mac in his arms and carried her carefully to his bedroom. There, he put her down and slowly kissed her deeply. His hands worked diligently at the buttons on her blouse.  
  
Mac groaned at the sensation of his fingers on her body. They were so tender and soft against her heated skin. She tried to concentrate on the kiss, really couldn't. When he finished opening her blouse, she took control of the situation by freeing him of his shirt and throwing it behind her.  
  
She expertly pulled the zipper down on his jeans and slid them down his legs. Just one last barrier and she would see that part of him that she wanted to see so badly. Was it true that fighter pilots are very well endowed? She would know in a second, but before she could do so, Harm pulled her up so he could kiss her again with a passion that she had never experienced with someone else. He was definitely special! And soon she would see and feel how special!  
  
Harm slowly went on to undress Mac. When she finally stood naked in front of him, he struggled to keep breathing. She was indeed breathtaking! The photos were great, but she was much more beautiful than everything he ever saw! And now she was his. Now he could do all the things with her he dreamed of. No more holding back of the feelings because of someone else.  
  
He just stood there and looked at her with amazement, as he felt her hands on his thighs, and she drove him crazy with every passing second. She slid his boxers slowly down and knelt in front of him, till she was at eye level with his arousal, and it was really big, like she imagined it to be!  
  
After a long minute in which she just looked at it, she moved her head forward and kissed the tip of his erection. When she heard him groan with pleasure, she was encouraged to do more, so she let her tongue trail along his shaft and took him slowly in her mouth. He couldn't hold on any longer, so he pulled her up again and pushed her tenderly on the bed. She lay there and enjoyed the sight before her once again.  
  
Seconds later, Harm joined her on his bed and began again to trail tiny kisses all over her body. She shuddered when she felt his tongue at the outer edges of her center. It was too much! She held on to Harm as he went on with his actions. He let his tongue slid inside of her and enjoyed the taste of her for the first time. When he felt that she was near the edge, he lifted his head to look at her. Mac lay there and looked in his eyes. He could see something in her eyes that he never saw before: Desire.  
  
"Doesn't it hurt? I mean your upper lip where you have the tiny cut." Mac asked in a whisper.  
  
"Just a little, but if I can do this, I forget about my pain." he answered in a husky voice.  
  
Before Mac could react to his admission, she felt his fingers inside of her. That was the final action she needed to climax. He continued moving his hand when he saw that she couldn't take anymore, but he never stopped. He wanted to see her come. He wanted to see what he did to her and how she enjoyed it. She cried his name out loud when she climaxed.  
  
Satisfied with her release, Harm removed his fingers and started to kiss her breasts again. He took first one nipple than the other one into his mouth. Mac could feel the tension in her body again, but she wanted him to come too. So she started to let her hands wander over his body, until she found the part she wanted so badly.  
  
She let her hands wander over his cock a few times, and she felt him harden with every stroke.  
  
"God, Sarah, if you keep on doing that, I can't go on pleasuring you." He said while stopping the assault on her breasts.  
  
"Oh, sailor, you pleasured me enough for the first minutes. Now it's your turn."  
  
Harm let reluctantly go of her breasts and lay on his back to let Mac do what she wanted.  
  
He didn't have to wait for long. Mac sat between his legs and started to lick his erection tenderly again. She took just the tip of him into her mouth and let her tongue play with him. When she felt the first drops of fluid coming from him, she stopped what she was doing and moved up to straddle him. She sat on his stomach and kissed him passionately.  
  
Finally, she moved a little further down, so that he could enter her without a problem. When she held her body right above his arousal, she heard him whisper: "Come on, Sarah, don't let me suffer any longer. I need you now. Please. Do it."  
  
She didn't wait any longer, but sat slowly down on his erection. She let herself slowly slide it down and gasped at the sensations that went through her body at the feel of him inside of her. He was so long and hard like she never felt someone before.  
  
After a few seconds for adjusting, she started to sit up a bit, so that just the tip was inside of her. When he groaned, she sat down again. She did that a few times, until Harm stopped her and flipped her, so she lay under him now. He looked her in the eyes and started to thrust into her. After a few strong thrusts, she felt herself near the edge again, but she wanted them to come together, so she tried to hold it back. Harm felt this.  
  
"Let it go, Sarah. Don't hold it back. I'm right behind you."  
  
As soon as he said that, Mac let go and went over the edge, followed by Harm, who spilled his hot seed into her. He collapsed next to her, so he wouldn't crush her under him.  
  
"I'd never imagined that it would be so wonderful." She panted.  
  
"Me neither! It was terrific! You know, it all started with those photos. It's unbelievable that such a situation could lead us to this." Harm laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but I guess it would have happened some time, don't you think so?"  
  
"I guess it would, but the real question is: Would you have married BugMe really?" Harm looked her directly in the eyes.  
  
"No. I was always searching for a way to get you, and he was just there, so I thought I could make you jealous, and it worked. Don't tell me you weren't jealous when you heard about the photos?!"  
  
"Well, I actually saw the photos before you even told me about them. I was in your office and they fell to the floor, and when I wanted to collect them, I saw some of them. Sarah, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier." Harm confessed.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Harm. The main thing is, you told no one about it. Mic put them on a web site! He kind of told the whole world. You, on the other hand kept this a secret and that is one of the things I love about you."  
  
"I could never tell anybody. These are private things and they should stay in private."  
  
Mac smiled at Harm and leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you, Harm."  
  
"I love you too, Sarah."  
  
~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
